


Forget me, I love you

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: Minyoon Tweetfics [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Drama, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: 'Forget me, darling.''Teach me how.'
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Kim Jinwoo, Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minyoon Tweetfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Forget me, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting this small slice of angst from Twitter, written on request for a special friend. There's another chapter as well, if you guys like it, maybe I'll write more and make this a full fledged AU...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2:30 am, Jinwoo answers a phone call.

**α**

The phone rings, shrill and sudden. The tone is jarringly familiar. It's one that he is intimately acquainted with, one that he used to hear on a daily basis.

Now, it is rare. Few and far between. A bittersweet echo of happier times.

He knows, he knows he shouldn't pick up. This can only end in heartbreak. Tears. Agony born of frustration and what ifs, dragging him deeper and deeper down into an abyss he's been struggling so hard to crawl out of.

He picks up.

'Hello?'

'Hyung.'

There's crackling static. An ambulance siren goes off in the background. A PA announcement - 'Code Blue. Code Blue. ER 4.' Sounds of doors slamming and hurried footsteps.

At work, then. 2:30 in the morning, he was probably on call. Jinwoo hoped he'd had something to eat. He tended to forget sometimes.

'Seungyoon. This...please stop. It isn't good for you.'

_I'm not good for you._

'Hyung, please.'

_I don't think I ever have been._

'No, Seungyoon. We split, and now we have to move on. You need to stop calling me.'

_You loved me anyway._

'...But you always pick up.'

_Because I love you_ Jinwoo's heart whispered traitorously.

_I love you I love you I love you but now I don't have you and I keep picking up because that's the only way I can hear your voice._

* * *

Come find me on Twitter: [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Your encouragement and cheer means more than you might think, so please, go ahead and comment. Kudos are welcome too!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter, I write requests and gift fics. Go on, I promise I won't bite✨


End file.
